Just Fluff
by Ayane M
Summary: Naruto has no friends so no one will go with him to graffiti the classroom. Well, I shouldn't say that no one will...  Originally posted in 2007


Ayane: My first ever NaruHina fluff fic dedicated to Animesnowflake and Kannalover!

Hiei: Hn...

Naruto: Believe it!

Ayane: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Just Fluff**

"N-Naruto... -kun..? You... you shouldn't b-be doing that," a blushing Hinata Hyuuga stuttered.

"Awh, c'mon... It's only a joke!" Naruto Uzumaki replied. When she said nothing, he grinned and began drawing on the chalkboard again.

No one else would go with Naruto. Hinata had been the only one who - hesitantly - agreed to enter the school after-hours with him.

"Na... ruto-kun...? I think I hear... s-someone coming," she stuttered.

Quickly, he stopped drawing and rushed to the nearest "exit" - a small closet. "C'mon, Hinata-san, let's hide!" he whispered.

Blushing slightly, she made her way quickly to the closet and blushed more when he walked in the closet after her and shut the door.

"...I don't hear anyone, Hinata-san..." he whispered, one ear against the door. Sighing after a moment, he began groping blindly along the wall for a light switch. There was a sudden blinding light that flickered on, and Hinata stood under it, staring at the ground.

"I... I'm sorry, Naruto.. -kun..." she mumbled. "It-it must have... b-been my ima... gination..." She was angry at herself for worrying Naruto.

He grinned at her. "It's okay, Hinata-san. If I would've came alone, I would've probably head noises, too!" With that, he turned to face the door and twisted the knob, yanking on the door. It did not budge. He frowned and tried again - still nothing. "Well... I, uh, guess we're locked in..." he said, turning to face her and sweatdropping.

"Th-this is all... my f-fault... I-I'm so-so sorry..." she whispered, shyly and guiltily bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"It's okay," he repeated. "I'm the one who wanted to come in the first place.. Just... don't cry...?"

Confused, she blinked at hhim. "Why-why would I c-cry...?"

"Well, you're blaming yourself. I just thought you were upset." He laughed slightly.

"...Of c-course I'm not, Na... Naruto-kun." After a pause, she offered him a small, shy smile. A heavy blush accented her features when grinned back at her.

"Why do ya do that?" he asked..

"Do... w-what?"

"Blush when I look at you, smile at you or talk to you?" He paused then added, "Even when I'm just near you."

The ground suddenly became very interesting to her.. "I don't... I don't kn-know..."

"You stutter a lot, too."

It took all her will-power not to respond to him. After all, what was there to say? Should she apologize? She shrugged one shoulder.

"...Anyway, we should try to get out of here. Or we could wait 'til mornin'," he suggested. She nervously shuffled her feet. Naruto yawned. "It's late."

"Yeah..."

He looked over at her. In that instant, his border-line-obsession crush on Sakura was forgotten. The seemingly permanent blush staining her pale cheeks... the shy way she looked at him.. the way her delicate fingers pressed cutely against one another whenever she was placed in an awkward situation... Hinata was quickly capturing Naruto's heart. Their eyes met for a brief second before they both quickly and shyly looked away.

Realizing they had been stnading for a while, Hinata took a seat on a random box in the closet. There was another one next to her and she shyly motioned Naruto over. Her blush deepened when her stomach growled loudly.

He laughed and dug in his pocket as he walked over. Grinning, he offered her a pack of crackers that were slightly smashed from spending all day in his pocket.

"Oh... I-I couldn't..."

He sat down next to her. "We'll split 'em."

"...Th-thank... you..." She shyly took the crackers he handed her. As she nibbled on one, she fought with herself. She wanted to tell him so badly how she felt.

"Hey, Hinata-san...? You don't like Sasuke-teme, ne? I mean, like all the other girls in our class?"

"N-no..."

"Why not?" He looked at her with genuine interest now. "I mean, isn't he everything a girl could wish for?"

She paused for a long moment. "...I-I've ne... never really th-thought of Sasuke-san... like that, be-because I... like som-someone else..."

"Is he in our class?" She nodded. "What colour hair does he have?"

"B-blonde," she whispered hesitantly.

He thought carefully about each student. As far as he knew, he was the only blonde except for... "It's a boy, right?" he asked, to be sure.

A giggle left her lips at the look on his face and, before she could surpress anymore, tears were filling her eyes from laughing so much. Her giggles only increased the look of confusion on his face. "Y-yes, it's a-a boy," she choked out, trying to get a hold of herself.

Watching her, he barely comprehended her words. The way she acted just now was completely out-of-character but incredibly adorable. When the words got through to him, he hesitated.

"Not to sound self-centered, but it has to be me. I'm the only blonde boy in our class..." he said quietly. She returned to being silent, her crackers beside her, now forgotten. "...Can I... hold you, Hinata... -chan?..." he mumbled, a light blush coating his cheeks.

Her eyes widened, and she looked over at him. "N-nani, Naruto-kun?"

Taking a deep breath, he looked determinedly at her. "Can I hold you, Hinata-chan?" he repeated.

"I-uh... Uhm... N-Naruto-kun... I... H-hai..." As she convinced herself she would die of embarrassment, she felt Naruto's arms lace cautiously around her waist.

_Wow, she's light_, he thought, pulling her gently into his lap. He rested against the wall behind them that the boxes were pushed against. A smile stretched across his face as she tensed then relaxed.

"...Th-thank you... Naru-Naruto-kun..." she whispered.

He shyly kissed her cheek and chuckled when he felt her face burn up under his lips. "Hey, Hinata-chan..."

"...Hm?"

"Ya wanna go to Ichiraku's with me tomorrow?"

Nodding happily, she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "...I l-love you... Na-Naruto... -kun..." she whispered.

He blushed at her words. "I, uhm... I... uh..." He paused, when he noticed her slow and even breathing. A soft sigh left his lips, and he pulled her a bit closer, burying his face in her hair, loving her smell.

"...I... love you, too, Hinata-chan..." he murmured, as he gave into sleep.

"See? I told you it was a good idea to leave the school unlocked, Iruka," a silver-haired jounin bragged as he and the brunette jounin stood outside of the open closet door.

Iruka sighed. "Fine, Kakashi. Fine... You were right for once, you flithy pervert." He smirked at his companion.

"Hey!... Just shut up and give me the yen, Baka," Kakashi grumbled.

"Nope. You owe me enough money as it is, Pervert." He quietly shut the closet and turned to leave.

That's _my yen_!" Kakashi hissed, following the other jounin. "Iruka!"

Hinata shifted slightly, frowning in her sleep at the voices. Naruto's arms tightened around her, however, and the smile returned.

"Naru... -kun..."

* * *

Ayane: Sorry it took forever and is kinda short! Oh, if there are any other blonde boys in Naruto's class, ignore them for the sake of the story, okay? Hope Kannalover and Animesnowflake enjoyed!

**Note: This was posted years ago under "Requests," but I never got many views so I'm reposting mostly as-is. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
